


Valentine's Chocolate

by ontheraggin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Chocolate, Dungeon, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Riding, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: The captain has a very special Valentine's gift for a very special someone! It doesn't matter if he's locked up... That might actually make it more interesting.
Relationships: Djeeta/Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 33





	Valentine's Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Djeeta is older in this story, of course. I want that to be explicitly known now.

Djeeta carefully stalks down the long hallway of doors, careful to remain silent and not disturb any of the people that may reside within them. She’d pause when she hears footsteps, but lets out a relieved sigh when they would continue on in another direction. She had to be careful, who knows what may happen if her cover should be blown...

Finally, she reaches the door that she had been looking for. One last glance around to make sure no one would catch the door’s movements, she quickly opens it and slips inside, shutting it silently behind her. Success! She’s gotten good at this!

“Ah? Djeeta?” The reason why she had been sneaking around rests before her- a bedraggled Lancelot sat in a heap on the floor, arms held out and up by a couple of chains. He’d shift when he sees her, but he isn’t really able to move very far with his arms stuck in such a way.

“You’ve managed to get past the guards... to come see me?” His voice is hoarse, almost pitiful sounding as he tried to speak quietly, not wanting to alert the guards himself. He blinks when Djeeta smiles and pulls a little bag from a pouch on her belt, taking a moment to even realize what it was before he manages a weak chuckle.

“Ah... Haha. Chocolates? Then it must be another Valentine’s day... Another whole year come and gone...” He hums softly, slumping in his chains a moment before glancing back up as Djeeta moves over towards him, kneeling down close and working the little bag open. “Thank you, though... I do truly appreciate it. I always do look forward to your visits, I feel these moments are enough to keep me going down here...” 

“Keep hanging on... We’ll be getting you out of here before you know it.” Djeeta offers the defeated-looking Lancelot a warm smile, managing to gain a little flicker of one in response. He does perk when she managed to open the bag and bring out a little square of chocolate, though. “You’ll need to keep up your strength and energy... I bet a little sugar may do you good too!” 

“Yes, of course... You know, I can already feel my strength returning with you here.” Lancelot smiles when Djeeta gives a playful roll of her eyes. That was a little corny. The chains jingle when he shifts, hands clenching and flexing briefly before he gains another pitiful look while glancing sadly over the chocolate in her hand. 

“Ah... Would you...? O-oh!” He doesn’t even really have to ask it, Djeeta’s already playfully prodding the chocolate square against Lancelot’s lips. There’s a little grin before he takes a bite, humming softly as he chews.

“Mm! Ah... It’s been ages since I’ve had something so delicious. And having you here with me... That’s a treat enough in itself.” Lancelot gives Djeeta a smile that could make her heart flutter, a bit of warmth creeping into her cheeks. She tries to ignore that, though, instead focusing on how he was leaning forward to take that first bite of candy and when he spoke to her... She offers another bite out to him and he leans even more eagerly forward.

Lancelot doesn’t even seem to notice himself doing this until that last offered bit of chocolate is held just far enough forward that he’s at the end of his chains, the last little morsel held just inches from his lips. He blinks at the sudden stop, surprised at how easily she had gotten him into such a position. 

“Wh... Hey now, don’t be so cruel!” He huffs, but smiles as she gives a little giggle at the expression he had made. It was nice seeing him slip out of his usual cool and stoic persona sometimes... She chases that pout away with a quick little kiss before gently pushing that last bit of chocolate into his mouth when he gives her a surprised look. He chews quietly as he gazes over her with an unreadable expression then, pausing briefly after swallowing before speaking again.

“Djeeta...” His voice is lower now and he’s still at the ends of his chains, which jingle when he shifts his arms again as he looks at her. Djeeta wonders- had those shackles not been there, what would he have been doing? He was leaning in again, expression almost the same as when he first gazed at that chocolate in her hands- desperate, needy, hungry... 

She doesn’t even respond, she doesn’t need to. She leans in to kiss him again, this time letting her lips linger against his. He’s quick to seize his opportunity, kissing back eagerly. She’s more than happy to lean into it, kissing and playfully nipping at his tongue when it presses into her mouth. He tastes sweet like that chocolate...

There’s a soft, breathless noise between them when Djeeta finally pulls away. The two exchange a quietly needy look before she realizes there is still chocolate clinging to her fingertips from where she was feeding Lancelot. Just a little bit of melted residue... But enough to give her a devious little idea. With a soft smirk, she casts a glance up to him before her hand moves to the front of her low-cut shirt, fingertips grazing against her chest to leave just a little tantalizing drop of chocolate there. She could watch his eyes following her fingers curiously before gazing desperately at that dark smear against her pale skin. The chains rattle again as his arms strain against them, a soft curse rumbling under his breath.

Djeeta lazily sucks the chocolate from her fingertips now, taunting just a moment further before deciding to give poor Lancelot some relief. She raises up on her knees, arms moving to slide around his shoulders as she scoots in closer to him, all but almost straddling one of his legs when he is finally able to lean in. She stifles a soft ‘ooh!’ when his warm tongue drags across her skin, eagerly lapping away that little sweet spot but not daring to stop there. 

His tongue is replaced with kisses, leaving a little pink spot here and there up her chest before his tongue drags over her throat. Djeeta lets her head tilt back as her arms tighten around Lancelot’s shoulders, silently urging him on as he kisses her neck. The soft warmth of his lips is briefly interrupted with a quick, sharp feeling of his teeth gently grazing her skin, that quick nip alone managing to send a shiver up Djeeta’s spine and cover her in goosebumps. She bites her lip to stifle a little whimper, arms squeezing even more around him to silently urge him on.

Lancelot’s breath is hot and heavy against her skin as he kisses her neck, peppering in those quick little teasing bites now and then. He’d pull against those chains even more desperately now, so eager to try to touch her but to no avail... After a couple of straining pulls, Djeeta hears him give a short whining curse against her skin. Poor Lancelot... At this point, was this pleasure or torture for him? Perhaps an exquisite combination of both? But now, perhaps she’ll try to move that scale towards the more pleasurable side of things...

Djeeta leans back a bit once more, stealing a kiss before Lancelot could really react to it. Her kisses trail from his mouth to the edge of his jaw, making it her turn now to kiss him as one of her hands trails down to his chest through that tattered shirt of his. After some more teasing touches and sucking up little marks on his throat, her hand dips a little further down to give him a quick grope.

“Djeeta...!” He sucks in a breath, but is quieted with another kiss before he could get too loud. He was hard as a rock! Djeeta could actually feel that not-so-subtle member throb eagerly under her touch even from under his clothes. It really had been much too long... It doesn’t take very much effort to pull down the front of Lancelot’s pants, his rigid member all but springing up to attention when it was finally freed. There’s a sigh of relief for a beat, but it’s replaced with him sucking in a breath through his teeth when her hand wraps around him to give a little squeeze.

The noise Lancelot makes his again muffled by Djeeta’s kisses, his own seeming to grow lazier as she begins to stroke him, gently squeezing and working him up even further than he already had been. He would kiss back between heavy breaths and muffled sounds, every so often holding back a little grunt when his cock would give a particularly hard throb against her palm. She kept her motions slow and steady though, stroking until she noticed a nice clear drop of pre developed at the tip. Then she simply stopped, watching Lancelot give a shudder and that little clear drop go dribbling down his shaft.

“Hahh... F-fuck Djeeta... This is worse than imprisonment! Please...” Lancelot pants softly when her hand leaves him, gazing desperately at her and only getting a sticky sweet smile in response. Instead of resuming those motions, she decides to share the little surprise she had been hiding this whole time... She shifts back up onto her knees from where she had plopped down on Lancelot’s leg and grasps the hem of her skirt to lift it up and reveal... Nothing! Literally. Besides the little straps on her thighs holding her stockings up, she was bare underneath that little skirt. A reveal that left Lancelot staring and his dick twitching in desperation.

Djeeta wasn’t going to prolong the poor man’s torture this time, she was starting to feel some pressure herself. She’d shift herself to move her leg over the other side of him now, getting herself right in his lap before reaching down to help guide him to where he needed to be. Djeeta slowly lowers herself onto Lancelot’s cock, skirt held up to let him get a good view of what was happening as inch by inch disappeared until she’s fully seated in his lap. This time she’s the one to give a pleasured little shudder, hands moving to grasp at the remains of his shirt as she rolls her hips to let him stir within her. 

“Ah... Lancey... You’re in so deep~” She coos softly, breath coming out in little pants as she rocks her hips against his. Lancelot’s breathing was already heavy by then, he could only really give a low grunt in reply now. His body is tense, chains drawn taut from his desire to touch her, to hold her... To somehow get a better grip on the situation than what he has now. Djeeta can feel his muscles flexing under her as his legs shift some, heels digging at the floor and hips twitching as he tries to find a way to thrust up into her. Sadly, all he can really do is rock slightly under her, grinding fruitlessly. 

Djeeta would let him grind for a moment or two- as deep as he was into her, it actually felt really good- before she decided to really get started. She shifts her weight on her knees, hands pushing against Lancelot’s chest for balance, and slowly raises her hips up until it felt like he was just about all of the way out before she lets gravity help slam her hips back down. Her own little breathless noise is lost in the curse Lancelot lets out with that thrust, his eyes transfixed almost in a daze down to where their bodies were joined.

A slow pace would pick up at first, Djeeta humping down eagerly against Lancelot as if in effort to drive his dick deeper within her with each collision of their hips. Soon, however, she’s eagerly almost bouncing over him, panting softly with her fists bunching up his shirt in her fingers. Lancelot’s weak attempts to thrust into her have finally given up, he can only give out soft grunts and moans as she eagerly rides him, victim to whatever whim she may have. He’s still strained against his chains, tense body almost dangling from them at this point as they keep him from doing literally anything now. 

“Oohh... Lancelot, it feels so good...” Djeeta moans breathlessly, unable to really shush herself now but not really caring. She was just lost in the sensations tingling up and down her spine, the sound of skin slapping skin, the smell of sweat and chocolate... It doesn’t take her very long to give one final grind down against his hips, leaning in to bury her face against his shoulder to muffle the groan that comes out of her as her body shudders hard. Her hips grind down hard, giving a weak buck here and there as she came, whimpering. 

“Ah... Djeeta? P-please...” Djeeta’s spinning mind is brought back with a needy whimper from Lancelot in her ear. “Please don’t stop now...” She can feel his cock throbbing inside her, twitching obviously. He was so close now too, he just needs a little more... It would really be cruel to stop now after she’s had her fun...

Djeeta shifts herself some, hugging Lancelot’s head in against her chest once more as she grinds down against him, legs squeezing tight around him as she focuses on clenching tight. That seemed to be working- Lancelot lets out a soft groan, hips twitching and body shuddering. Djeeta continues her rocking and short little humps, clenching all the while as she gently hugs his head in against her, fingertips lovingly stroking his hair. 

She continues this even as he gives out a choked cry, body actually arching slightly under her when he finally came. Djeeta shudders with a soft gasp as she feels him practically erupt within her, throbbing hard as warmth floods her. She still grinds her hips against his as he pumps his seed into her, making sure to milk him of every little bit he had to offer.

It took a moment or two before Lancelot finally lets out a deep sigh and slumps under her, whining with those last couple of little grinds before Djeeta finally stops as well. She leans in to steal a sweet little kiss, Lancelot barely managing to return one before she moves to her knees once more. There’s a soft shudder between them when she lifts herself up off of him, a little mess dribbling from under her skirt onto the floor.

After a moment to rest and regain their breath, Djeeta steals one more quick kiss before plucking a key from the front of her shirt and reaching up to undo the shackles at Lancelot’s wrists, giggling when the first thing he does is wrap his arms around her and pulls her in close. His hands gently rub over her back and sides as he lets out a deep sigh of relief, giving a big squeeze before he finally lets her pull back with a slight grin.

“We better clean up a little before things start really getting busy around here... Everyone will be waking soon.” Djeeta nods in agreement and shifts, managing to wobble up into a standing position while Lancelot uses the nearby bed to manage to push himself up. A couple of towels took care of any little mess on the floor, but getting the chains down from such a secure position always took a few minutes. With the room cleared up, Djeeta and Lancelot exchange a few more lingering kisses before she would creep back out of his room and down the hall to her own. 

\---

Early in the morning, the Grandcypher began to stir with excitement about the little holiday. Girls titter over who to give their chocolates to while men glance around with a silent, yet obvious eagerness of their own. 

Djeeta happily made her way around the ship to give everyone their own small treat bag, happy to share in friendship and gratitude... Even if a few of the fellows got a little more emotional about it than others.

“WHA- NO WAY, THIS YEAR TOO?” Vane’s voice could probably be heard from the next island they were on their way to. Djeeta just grins and waits for the inevitable- a nice big hug and a dizzying swing around. She could only laugh and give his hair a pat like the big puppy he was.

“Oh! Lancey, didja already get yours?” Djeeta turns when Vane spots his friend approaching, now dressed neatly and looking like his usual knightly self.

“Ah yes, of course. I must say, I’d be disappointed if I ever missed it.” Lancelot says smoothly enough as he wanders over to them, smiling as Vane hoots.

“Oh for sure! Djeeta makes the best chocolates on the ship! Thanks again, captain!” Vane looks like he’s about to give her another side-crushing hug, so she tucks in a little closer to Lancelot with a nervous grin and wave.

“Indeed. Her chocolates are the sweetest... But that just means I’ll have to come up with something just as sweet when White Day comes around.” Lancelot catches Djeeta’s eye out of the corner of his own and she can’t help but feel a heat rise in her cheeks. Chuffing, she elbows him in the side as Vane continues on cluelessly.

“Yeah yeah! You’re gonna have to do better than my chocolate cheesecake though! You know she loves it~” He grins boastfully, laughing again when Djeeta’s eyes light up at the mention of said dessert.

Valentine’s day was fun, but she really can’t wait to see what White Day would bring for her in return...

**Author's Note:**

> If u give a chocolate to the version of Lancelot that's all chained up, it gets a little uh. Interesting. It also implies he's been chained up this whole time.  
> But my friend also implied maybe it's roleplay and I had to run with that. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! :D A short one but I had fun lol.


End file.
